


Pleasing the Beast

by Star_AfterDark (Star_tDash)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Biting, F/F, Furry, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_AfterDark
Summary: The dashing prince asks of the fair lady to spend a passionate night together. (Based on the fairytale DiaRiko SIF pair)





	Pleasing the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> H-Hi... So I guess I, like half the fandom right now, really liked the idea of furry DiaRiko... so here it is! This is gonna be 2 chapters, with much more... furry to come.

Riko was told, ever since she was little, to avoid the cunning prince at any cost. Why this was, she didn't know, but there was something almost... dangerous about Dia's sharp, alluring eyes, and the way she so effortlessly composed herself to be utterly intimidating. But the more she saw Dia, and the more she talked with her, the more she was starting to realize why she was told to stay away. Dia had Riko easily wrapped around her finger; her slow, deeper voice had Riko all but hooked, and it didn't hurt at all that Dia was stunning to say the least. Dia's natural charisma had Riko absolutely entranced, and she knew that it was more of a matter of time until her more personal fantasies would finally come to fruition.

  
So when Riko was invited to Dia's personal quarters, her expectations were set high; knowing full well that Dia had more... feral tendencies, if her canine features had anything to say about it. Knocking on Dia's door, Riko shifted back and forth nervously, not knowing exactly what she would be getting herself into, besides the fantasies that ran through her mind in the quiet of the night. She always imagined Dia to be... authoritative in the bedroom, and the door was opened to her, the smooth, yet commanding voice of Dia all but confirmed her suspicions.

  
"Evening, milady. If you would be so kind, I would love to start now; so could I ask if you could take a seat on the foot of my bed?"   
Without an ounce of hesitation, Riko followed Dia's orders and made her way to the soft bed on the other side of the room, straightening out the bottom of her dress before sitting down, noticing just how soft it was. _Lavish, just like her... I could see myself being comfortable; my hands and knee— N-No! I have no clue what we're doing, I can't simply come to conclusions this quickly._ Pushing away her more unscrupulous thoughts to the side, Riko was suddenly caught off guard by a hand coming forwards, cupping her cheek gently and tilting her head just the slightest bit up. "Soft, isn't it? I wanted to make sure you were quite comfortable for tonight," Dia began, leaning ever so slightly forward as Riko felt Dia's sharp nails graze the smooth skin of her face.

  
"But—" Dia began, as the hand that was previously stroking her cheek moved to push at her shoulders, making Riko lie down defenseless for Dia to tower over her, " _I_ will not be anywhere near as soft." This all but sent Riko's heart racing; as much as she could tell herself that she could take initiative and take lead, there was just something about Dia having complete control over her that made Riko weak and absolutely aroused. Too intent on staring into those emerald eyes that seemed to glow with intensity, Riko could only hear the sound of ripping cloth as Dia ran her claw like nails down Riko's corset top, snapping strings and tearing at fabric as she tore Riko's top in half, exposing her brassiere. Seeing that there was still some cloth in the way of Dia and Riko's skin, Dia lowered herself until her face was up against Riko's chest.

"Now, we can't be hiding things as magnificent as you behind flimsy cloth, now can we?" Dia teased as she took her sharp teeth, tearing Riko's brassiere in half with one swift movement of her head, "now that that's out of the way;  
I can make you mine."

 

Riko's breath hitched and faltered, unable to breathe regularly as she felt Dia's hot breath on her skin, sending goosebumps down her spine; all but aroused at this point. "P-Please do Dia... I-I need— ahhn~!"

  
Riko's pleas were interuptted by a sharp pain shooting from where Dia's was, as she bit down on Riko's skin, the pain intensified as she bit down harder and sucked at the reddening skin. As Dia bit down harder, nearly drawing blood with how strong her teeth were, Riko brought her hands up to her face, muffling screams of pleasure as Dia released her grip, leaving a large red mark where her mouth previously was. Looking at the state Riko was in, Dia smirked as she knew that Riko was completely submissive, "Did you enjoy that, hmm? Did you enjoy me making you writhe and squirm like this?"

  
Riko hesitated for a second, not knowing whether or not to let herself fully submit so easily; it wouldn't be befit of a lady of her prestige to do something so instinctively and—  
"Yes, oh God yes... you make me feel so good Dia; g-give me more, please..." Riko knew that her words and actions were all physical, but even in her mind, she almost... hungered for Dia's touch once again. And that was exactly what she was given; Dia's ears flicked in excitement, bending down again to bite at Riko's skin, making mark after mark, making Riko scream and moan every time she bit down. By the time Dia was done with marking Riko's skin, Riko was left a squirming, horny mess, moving her thighs together as the heat between them grew hotter and hotter. Riko could only let out breathy moans as she felt the heat of half a dozen large red marks, signifying that she was now Dia's property. Dia looked down at the state Riko was in, and decided that now was the time to fully enjoy herself, unbuttoning her vest and buttoning down her shirt until she was in a similar state to Riko.

  
"Now, as to only be fair to the fair lady in front of me," Dia started, placing her hands where she previously ripped apart her dress, "it's only right if I'm the one to pleasure you first; I invited you, and I know that you're all but waiting for me to taste you."

  
Riko felt her legs grow the slightest bit colder as Dia tugged apart the dress with a suprising amount of strength, opening the seam until the dress was split in half, letting Dia see just how soaked Riko's underwear was at the moment. Dia reached down to press a single finger against Riko's pussy, feeling it grow stickier and hotter on contact, making Riko moan as Dia finally gave her just a bit of what she was craving. "Oh, you liked that? Would it be that you'd like more, Riko?"  
"Touch me more please, your touch alone makes me so warm, I just need to feel you Dia, right now—"

  
"Touch you? Is that all? Well, I can do much better than that, I assure you of that," Dia cooed, taking Riko's hands to help her up to her feet again, "now, take these garments off; I can't have any sort of obstruction if I'm to pleasure you, dear." Riko made quick work of taking off her dress, made easy by the fact that it was already split down the middle, and because she was simply too turned on at this point to let any more time pass. Placing her hands at her hips to tug her arousal-soaked panties off, her hands were stopped by Dia's own, taking Riko's wrists and moving them closer to her chest, pulling Riko into a sudden kiss. Caught off guard, Riko was left defenseless as Dia pressed deeper, savoring the kiss and more of Riko's touch for all it was worth. Riko could almost feel herself melting with how intense the kiss was, moaning as Dia moved away, already missing the feeling of her lips taking charge.

  
"On the bed, now," Dia commanded as she let go of Riko's wrists, letting the other woman get up onto the bed, "legs, apart. I want to see just how naughty you are."  
Riko complied with Dia's orders, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, watching as Dia crawled from the foot of the bed, tail high with an almost predatory look in her eyes. Finally making her way in between Riko's legs, Dia took her sweet time, kissing the insides of Riko's thighs, having fun with how Riko would press her thighs together in desperation for Dia to satitate her. After a minute or so of pleasureable torture, Dia finally decided it was time for Riko to enjoy herself, pressing her long tongue against the damp cloth of her underwear, tasting Riko and savouring her like the finest of desserts.   
"Please... please Dia... I can't stand it anymore, I-I'm so close..."

  
Riko's pleas were answered as Dia took the waistband of her underwear with her hands and tore it off, scratching Riko in the process. While Dia would have expected Riko to wince at the sudden pain, Riko only seemed moan louder at even just the slightest scratch. _She was going to have fun with this._ Dia threw the ripped piece of cloth off to the side, finally face to face with Riko's pussy, wet from all of Dia's teasing. Dia leaned down and took a slow lick with her long tongue, ears perking up at the sound of Riko's long, drawn-out moan, her hands gripping tightly to the sheets in anticipation over what was to come. But as much as Riko wanted Dia to put that tongue of her to use, Riko wasn't given what she so desperately desired, being forced to endure lick after tantalizing lick, cries of 'Dia please' and 'more' devolving into incessant panting and moaning, not having the capacity in her pleasure-filled brain for anything else.

  
And almost as if Dia could read Riko's desperate mind, Dia gripped tightly to Riko's thighs, clawing at the first thing she could find as she pushed her tongue into Riko's pussy. The sudden combination of the pain radiating from the claw marks, as well as Dia tongue giving her the pleasure she so desperately needed sent Riko reeling, nearly tearing the bed sheets off as she screamed in pure ecstasy. Dia could feel Riko's pussy tighten around her tongue, and pushed in just a bit deeper, taking Riko screaming "OH FUCK YES!!" as a sign that she was doing things right. As Riko's pushed forwards, nearly fucking Dia's face with the thrust of her hips, Dia could only claw Riko's thighs harder, leaving dozens of red, sensitive lines running down her thighs, matching the hickeys that were spread throughout her body. As Dia explored and licked every bit of Riko's pussy that she was able to reach, Riko herself could feel herself on the brink of what was most likely the most intense orgasm of her own life, back arching as she could feel Dia pressing right up against a particularly sensitive spot. Taking Riko's actions as a sign that she was close, Dia dug her nails into Riko's thighs and moved her tongue with desperate intensity; the overload of raw emotions sending Riko over the edge and further. All Dia could hear was hoarse screams as she felt Riko's pussy contract against her tongue and coat her face with another layer of wetness, her body falling and arching as she rode of the waves of her intense orgasm. Dia could only feel Riko throb against her tongue and lips, only serving to make herself more aroused by how good she must have made Riko feel.

  
Taking her tongue out of Riko's now sensitive pussy, Dia gave Riko time to breathe in her post orgasm-glow, licking her own lips as she tasted nothing but Riko. Giving her time to rest, Dia waited until Riko was at least breathing normally before she spoke up.

  
"You seemed to have a good time, dear, was I just that good?" Dia teased, knowing full well that Riko was more pleasured than she had ever been in her entire life, "but you know love, it's only fair if you pleasure me in return."

  
Riko could only let out a low whisper, barely able to look up to make eye contact with Dia. "O-Of course... you pleasured me s-so my body is yours, you may do whatever you'd like."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please don't judge me for furry on main please,


End file.
